


To Be Fearless

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Divergent AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is expected to favour knowledge over bravery, but when it comes time to choose, she chooses to be brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Dystopian AU - Divergent

“Dauntless.” Clarke shifted the blade of the knife across her palm and let her blood splatter against the hot coals of the fire before moving across the stage to her new family ignoring the weight of her Mother’s eyes on the back of her neck. 

At the end of the ceremony, when the trains rush by the old town hall and shake it’s foundations Clarke peers upwards at the tracks with a mixture of fear and awe, her heart thundering with the powerful need to be on that train flying through the city. The Dauntless-born children ran through the streets loudly, yelling and screaming, moving towards the train tracks and Clarke followed without thought. Her legs ache as she runs along the edge of the tracks, following the Dauntless-born as she rushes towards the train, pumping her arms and legs faster to meet the last cart. 

She leaps.

Three seconds pass by and then her hand is clutching at the thick metal rung fixed to the wall outside the train’s compartment. A hand reaches out of the darkness, thick black leather bound against the defined forearms, to clasp fingers around Clarke’s wrist and tug the girl into the body of the train.

“Thank you.” Clarke finds herself whispering as she squeezes the strangers hand before lifting her head to meet their eyes.

Soft but powerful green orbs peer back down into Clarke’s bright blue eyes, stealing the air from her lungs, and the thoughts from her lips. The owner of the green eyes smiles – the merest quirk of the woman’s lips – before leaning down to steal a soft kiss from Clarke’s lips and then melting away into the darkness of the carriage. 

That evening when Clarke looks amongst the crowd for the owner of the bright green eyes, she finds her standing in the middle of the Dauntless Leaders with a badge pinned to her chest. 

“Welcome,” The woman says, her voice a loud boom that silences all members of the crowd. “And welcome to Dauntless.” 

Clarke meets the Leaders’ eyes and smiles when the woman’s lips quirk upwards into an almost familiar smirk.


End file.
